Best in Me
by aicchan
Summary: Bagi Gaara dan Hinata, segala dalam hidup ini tak ada yang pasti, semua akan berubah, jadi bunga itu akan melambangkan bagaimana mereka akan bisa menghadapi perubahan dalam hidup ini berdua, dalam satu ikatan bernama pernikahan. -Entry untuk GaaHina Love Parade - ENJOY.


Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata berjalan menuju ke sebuah rumah sederhana yang cukup tua dan terletak di sudut jalan. Rumah itu menjadi istananya selama tiga tahun ini, karena dia tak menempatinya sendiri.

"Aku pulang." Dia membuka pintu depan rumah bercat putih itu.

"Selamat datang." Dia disambut oleh seorang gadis manis berambut indigo panjang yang tergerai di punggungnya. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan sejak masa SMA dan seperti komitmen mereka selama itu, setelah mereka berdua lepas dari masa pendidikan, mereka juga akan lepas dari masa lajang.

Kini, hanya menunggu hitungan hari sampai mereka resmi menjadi suami istri.

_oxoxoxo_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

**_NARUTO_**_ © Kishimoto Masashi_

**_Best in Me _**_© aicchan_

_Romance - AU_

_Gaara x Hinata_

_Judul diambil dari lagu __**Best in Me**__ yang dinyanyikan oleh __**Blue**_

_Dipersembahkan sebagai Entry __**GaaHina Love Parade **_

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_oxoxoxo_

"Aku sedang siapkan makan malam. Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Hinata seraya menerima jaket dan mantel yang baru dilepas oleh tunangannya. Awal bulan Januari seperti ini, udara di Tokyo masih sangat beku.

"Kurasa aku mandi dulu saja." Meski bicara begitu, Gaara mengikuti Hinata ke dapur. Tak salah dia menambatkan hati pada gadis ini, jaman sekarang susah sekali mencari anak perempuan yang mahir melakukan urusan rumah tangga. Di dapur sederhana itu aroma sedap menggelitik penciuman Gaara, "Kare dan chicken katsu. Jangan salahkan kalau aku tambah terus."

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Kalau kau makan banyak, aku justru senang." Dia membalik adonan ayam bertepung yang ada di dalam penggorengan, "Sudah sana mandi! Air panasnya juga sudah siap kok."

Akhirnya Gaara pun meninggalkan dapur dan memutuskan untuk memanjakan dirinya sebentar dalam ofuro. Dia selalu suka ofuro kayu seperti ini, rasanya lebih nyaman dari pada ofuro modern yang terbuat dari keramik. Karenanya dia tak pernah setuju tawaran dari ayah atau ibunya yang ingin menjual rumah ini dan membelikan rumah baru bagi Gaara dan Hinata setelah mereka menikah nanti. Gaara sudah terlanjur akrab dengan rumah yang masih bernuansa kayu ini. Terlebih ini rumah dari almarhum nenek yang sangat dia sayangi, mana sudi Gaara menyerahkan tempat penuh kenangan ini pada orang lain. Toh Hinata juga tidak keberatan. Apalagi posisi rumah ini strategis, tak begitu jauh dari stasiun dan juga kawasan pertokoan.

Gaara sudah bertekad akan membangun keluarganya di rumah berlantai dua ini.

"Gaara… makan malam sudah siap. Kau mau mandi sampai kapan?"

Suara Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Gaara, dia pun menyambar handuk dan buru-buru mengeringkan tubuhnya, memakai baju lalu langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan air yang menetes dari rambutnya.

Hinata menghela napas melihat itu, "Kau bisa masuk angin sungguhan kalau seperti itu terus."

"Tidak akan." Kata Gaara sambil duduk di tatami, menghadap lauk pauk yang sudah disiapkan oleh Hinata, "_itadakimasu_." Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya sebelum mengambil sumpit dan mulai makan.

Suasana makan malam yang biasa, hari-hari yang biasa, tapi semua tetap terasa istimewa jika bersama dengan orang yang dicinta.

.

Selesai makan dan membereskan semua, Hinata mengambil _hair dryer _dari kamarnya dan mengeringkan rambut Gaara yang malah asik menonton televisi. Namun Hinata tak pernah keberatan, karena Gaara di luar rumah adalah orang yang serius dan cukup kaku. Di kampusnya dulu Gaara malah dapat julukan sebagai tembok es karena dia benar-benar jarang sekali berkmpul dengan teman-teman seangkatannya. Sampai saat ini, hanya satu orang yang bisa menduduki posisi sebagai sahabat Gaara, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, teman Gaara sejak SD.

Tapi Gaara yang di rumah adalah pemuda biasa yang kadang bersikap manja dan egois. Seperti saat ini. Hinata merasa sangat spesial karena bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri pun, Gaara masih bersikap kelewat formal.

"Ah—tadi aku bertemu dengan Hanabi." Kata Gaara sambil mengganti channel TV.

"Apa katanya? Kuharap dia tidak merepotkanmu lagi."

"Tidak. Dia hanya mengingatkanku… lagi… kalau aku tak boleh lupa menunggunya saat kita mencoba baju pengantin."

Hinata tersenyum, "Cita-cita Hanabi memang ingin menjadi perancang busana pernikahan sih, makanya dia pasti tak sabar bisa masuk ke _bridal shop_." Dia meletakkan _hair dryer_ dan merapikan rambut Gaara dengan jarinya. "Maaf ya, kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau dia ikut."

"Tidak masalah."

Mereka pun duduk berdampingan, membiarkan televisi terus menyala sementara mereka malah asik membuka-buka album kenangan sejak awal hubungan mereka.

"Ah! Kau ingat ini? Saat festival terakhir di SMA."

Gaara hendak membalik halaman itu, tapi Hinata menahannya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat pementasan drama Cinderella dimana sang putri jadi judes luar biasa." Ujar gadis itu, kesulitan menahan tawa. Masih terbayang jelas meriahnya _bunkasai_ di tahun terakhir SMA, saat kelas mereka memutuskan untuk menyelenggarakan drama musikal Cinderella dan pembagian perannya melalui undian. Gaara kebagian peran sebagai putri sementara Naruto menjadi pangerannya. Dengan peran yang seperti itu, tak ada pilihan selain mengganti cerita menjadi komedi.

Hinata sendiri ditunjuk sebagai penata kostum karena kelihaiannya dalam menjahit. Rasanya Hinata ingin memajang foto dimana Gaara mengenakan gaun panjang buatannya dan memakai wig merah panjang yang membuatnya menjelma menjadi seorang nona muda yang menawan.

"Itu benar-benar memalukan. Sampai satu bulan aku dipanggil nona besar."

"Tandanya peran Gaara disukai. Kelas kita sampai memenangkan penghargaan favorit kan." Hinata membalik ke halaman selanjutnya, dimana ada foto besar berisi seluruh anggota kelas usai penyerahan hadiah berupa kupon makan di kantin selama 3 bulan penuh. Benar-benar festival terakhir di SMA yang sangat meriah.

Foto-foto di album selanjutnya penuh dengan masa kuliah mereka. Saat pegumuman penerimaan, acara kampus yang pertama, liburan dengan keluarga Gaara dan Hinata di sebuah penginapan pemandian air panas, sampai waktu membesuk Naruto yang patah tulang karena jatuh dari tebing saat ikut dengan klub pecinta alam untuk mendaki gunung.

Lalu mereka beralih ke sebuah album putih berhias bunga mawar kering di sampulnya. Itu adalah album kenangan Gaara dan Hinata bersama keluarga.

Kencan pertama yang berjalan kaku karena keduanya bukan tipe pembicara yang baik. Kencan itu pun hasil jernih payah Naruto yang gemas sendiri melihat Gaara yang tak juga mengambil inisiatif untuk menembak Hinata, padahal dia sudah memendam rasa sejak awal SMA, sejak mereka menjadi dekat karena keduanya adalah pengurus perpustakaan sekolah. Tanpa Naruto, Gaara tak akan punya keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta pada Hinata saat mereka naik ke kelas dua.

Lalu mereka berdua memandang foto saat Gaara diundang ke ulang tahun Hanabi, kali pertama Gaara berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga dan harus menghadapi interogasi dari ayah, paman dan kakak sepupu Hinata. Ada juga foto-foto saat Gaara memperkenalkan Hinata pada keluarganya, yang disambut begitu meriah seakan adalah satu mukjizat saat anak bungsu yang terkenal penyendiri itu membawa kekasihnya ke rumah.

Berlanjut momen saat mereka berdua pindah ke rumah ini begitu mereka menginjak tahun kedua di perguruan tinggi dan resmi berstatus sebagai tunangan. Semua anggota keluarga mereka datang membantu dan menata seluruh isi rumah ini. Ibu Gaara membocorkan beberapa kebiasaan Gaara di rumah, seperti bisa tertidur dimanapun kalau dia sudah terlalu lelah, atau kadang lupa melepas jam tangannya saat ingin berendam di ofuro.

Album putih itu adalah album yang membuat semua kisah yang terjadi diantara mereka. Memang tak semua berjalan lancar, tapi masalah selalu bisa diselesaikan jika keduanya bersikap dewasa dan saling mengerti.

Puas mengenang semua momen yang terekam dalam album-album itu, keduanya saling berpamitan untuk tidur. Meski tinggal lama di bawah satu atap, Gaara tetap menghormati privasi Hinata. Mereka juga tidur di kamar yang terpisah. Kamar Hinata ada di lantai bawah, dekat pintu masuk, sedang kamar Gaara ada di atas.

Besok mereka sudah ada janji dengan toko busana untuk mengepas pakaian pengantin mereka. Hanabi dan Temari sudah heboh saja minta diajak supaya mereka bisa memberi masukan yang menurut Gaara hanya akan menambah aksesoris disana-sini. Adik Hinata dan kakak Gaara itu memang sangat kompak.

Gaara mematikan lampu kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Sepertinya besok dia harus mempersiapkan diri jadi boneka manekin untuk kakak sulungnya.

.

#

.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, keesokan hariny Gaara dan Hinata bertemu dengan Temari dan Hanabi di depan patung Hachiko di Shibuya. Dari sana mereka menuju toko rekomendasi Temari yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota. Sampai di toko tujuan, Temari dan Hanabi masuk terlebih dahulu dari pada calon pengantinnya. Gaara juga Hinata hanya maklum saja, karena upacara pernikahan adalah acara seluruh keluarga.

"Gaara-_nii_, waktu acara nanti, boleh kan kalau aku berfoto berdua denganmu." Pinta Hanabi saat mereka menunggu pegawai toko mengeluarkan baju pesanan.

"Untuk apa?"

Hanabi tersenyum lebar, "Aku akan memamerkan pada teman-temanku kalau aku punya kakak ipar yang tampan."

Hinata dan Temari terkikik sementara Gaara hanya diam saja.

Tak lama seorang pegawai toko memanggil Hinata dan menemaninya ke ruang ganti, begitu juga dengan Gaara. rasanya gugup, padahal hanya mencoba. Bagaimana nanti di hari pelaksanaan?

Di ruang ganti, Gaara melepas pakaiannya dan memakai setelan _tuxedo_ putih dengan gradasi warna ungu lembut di sekitar kerah baju dan ujung lengan. Sebuah _boutonnière_akan disematkan di bagian kerah.

Setelah berganti pakaian Gaara keluar dan menghampiri Temari juga Hanabi.

"Wah! Kau tanpan sekali, Gaara," Temari berdiri di sebelah Gaara yang menghadap kaca, "kalau begini, bisa-bisa tamu perempuan jatuh cinta mendadak padamu."

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta mendadak, Temari-_nee_." Hanabi terpesona memandang calon kakak iparnya itu, "Masih ada ga ya, cowok setampan Gaara-_nii_?"

Mendengar itu, Temari tertawa, "Gaara ini edisi khusus, tidak ada lagi yang seperti ini."

"Yah… sayang sekali."

"Hei, kalian pikir aku ini buatan pabrik atau apa?" protes Gaara.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pegawai toko lain datang bersama Hinata yang sudah berganti pakaian. Gaunnya senada dengan _tuxedo_ Gaara, putih bergradasi ungu lembut. Nantinya dia akan membawa buket bunga ungu, rangkaian bunga mawar dan carnation. Seperti tema warna untuk pernikahan mereka.

"_Nee-chan_ cantik sekaliiiiii!" Hanabi melesat menghampiri kakaknya, "menikah denganku saja, ya." Gadis 18 tahun itu merangkul lengan kakaknya membuat para pegawai toko di sana tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Hanabi.

Gaara dan Hinata pun berdiri berdampingan di depan kaca besar. Seperti dugaan, Temari dan Hanabi heboh memberi masukan ini itu. Meski upacara pernikahan masih sebulan lagi, busana pengantin haruslah sempurna, karena ini adalah pakaian yang akan dikenakan sekali dalam seumur hidup. Kedua calon mempelai pasrah saja dan menyerahkan semua urusan pada saudara mereka, karena kalau menyela sedikit saja, urusan bakal tambah panjang.

Sekitar 2 jam mereka habiskan di dalam toko, setelah itu mereka pun menuju toko kue untuk memesan kue pengantin. Sekali lagi Gaara juga Hinata menyerahkan semuanya pada Temari dan Hanabi. Pesan mereka hanya satu, yang pasti tak boleh melenceng dari tema dan juga bunga yang mereka pilih. _Moondust carnation_. Pemilihan bunga ini sempat ditentang oleh Temari dan –pastinya- Hanabi, yang ingin agar bunga yang mendampingi adalah bunga mawar. Tapi _moondust carnation_ dipilih karena arti bunga itu sendiri yang melambangkan sesuatu yang berubah-ubah dan tak pasti. Bagi Gaara dan Hinata, segala dalam hidup ini tak ada yang pasti, semua akan berubah, jadi bunga itu akan melambangkan bagaimana mereka akan bisa menghadapi perubahan dalam hidup ini berdua, dalam satu ikatan bernama pernikahan.

Begitu mereka selesai di toko kue, Temari mengusulkan supaya mereka makan siang dulu sebelum pulang, sekaligus untuk menghangatkan diri dari suhu yang rasanya makin menurun di luar. Jadilah mereka berempat masuk ke sebuah restoran cepat saji dan langsung memesan makanan. Mereka duduk di tempat kosong yang ada di dekat jendela, sambil makan, mereka pun berbincang.

"Kau serius menolak tawaran bulan madu dari _tousan_?" tanya Temari pada Gaara sambil mengaduk cokat hangat dalam gelasnya.

"Ya. Lagipula aku baru saja diterima bekerja dan tak bisa seenaknya ambil libur." Gaara menggigit burgernya.

Temari memandang Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Gaara, "Kau tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Gaara sudah menampakkan gejala _workaholic_ seperti tousan."

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kami memang menargetkan bulan madu nanti saat _golden week_, setelah aku wisuda."

"Kalian ini memang berbeda dari pasangan biasa ya? Hanabi menggulung _spaghetti_-nya dengan garpu, "Padahal kalau pengantin baru pasti heboh dengan urusan bulan madu."

"Kami berjalan apa adanya saja. Seperti kata Gaara, dia baru saja diterima bekerja, aku wisuda bulan maret dan setelah itu aku juga akan langsung bekerja." Ujar Hinata, "Kami tak punya waktu bersantai." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Karena sudah tak ada hal yang harus dilakukan hari ini, mereka pun berpisah di stasiun karena rumah mereka ada di arah yang berbeda. Gaara dan Hinata masuk ke gerbong kereta mereka yang datang terlebih dahulu, untung saja tak penuh jadi mereka bisa duduk. Hinata menyempatkan diri melambai pada Hanabi dan Temari sebelum kereta melaju.

"Kita sekalian belanja buat makan malam, ya? Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Katsu dan kare."

Mendengar itu Hinata menepuk lengan tunangannya, "Itu kan menu makan malam kemarin. Yang benar donk!"

"Habis yang itu enak."

"Oh! Jadi masakanku yang lain tidak enak?"

"Semua enak."

"Selalu saja begitu." Hinata menegakkan duduknya, berpikir sebentar sambil menggumamkan beberapa nama masakan.

Saat itu Gaara memandang gadis di sampingnya, selalu saja tanpa sadar dia jadi membandingkan Hinata dengan gadis lain. Saat gadis lain sibuk dengan make-uo dan penataan rambut ini itu ditambah gaya busana yang tidak jelas, Hinata tetap menjadi gadis yang natural. Hanya berhias seadanya, berpakaianpun jauh lebih enak dipandang daripada mereka yang berpakaian serba mini meski di tengah musim dingin seperti ini. Gaara sungguh beruntung mendapatkan gadis seperti Hinata. Cantik, santun, pintar memasak, cerminan seorang wanita idaman sejati.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masak sukiyaki? Pasti enak dimakan saat udara dingin begini." Usul Hinata.

"Dengan senang hati."

Hinata tersenyum puas, "jadi kita harus belanja daging, jamur, mie, tahu, daun bawang…" suaranya terhenti saat Gaara menggenggam tangannya. Perlahan dia menoleh pada Gaara yang bersikap cuek seperti biasa, memandang gedung-gedung yang berkelebat cepat di luar kereta. Gadis itu pun tersenyum dan kembali mengabsen bahan-bahan yang akan mereka beli.

Keduanya turun di stasiun keempat dari Shibuya dan langsung menuju daerah pertokoan. Gaara mengikuti Hinata dari toko satu ke toko lainnya. Sudah lama mereka tak berbelanja berdua. Dulu awal pindah, mereka selalu pergi bersama.

"Mau aku buatkan puding sekalian?" tawar Hinata.

"Kalau aku jadi gemuk, kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Tidak akan. Kalau Gaara sih… makan seberapa banyak juga tidak akan berubah." Hinata menyerahkan satu kantung plastik berisi bawang bombai dan daun bawang pada Gaara yang selalu difungsikan sebagai pembawa belanjaan. "Ah! Itu ada takoyaki. Gaara mau?"

Godaan jajanan favoritnya itu membuat Gaara mengikuti langkah Hinata menuju gerobak penjual. Sudah hapal kebiasaan Gaara yang pasti akan sanggup memakan dua porsi, Hinata memesan tiga posi takoyaki, setelahnya gadis itu menyuruh Gaara menunggu sementara dia menuju ke kedai kroket di pinggir jalan dan segera kembali ke tempat Gaara dengan membawa kantong kertas berisi beberpa kroket.

"Kau itu ya… kenapa jadi jajan begini?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Habis… kroket disini enak. Apalagi jam segini, baru saja diangkat dari penggorengan."

Puas menjarah pertokoan di sana, keduanya pun pulang ke rumah mereka. Sampai di depan rumah, mereka terkejut melihat Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata ada di sana bersama Naruto.

"Neji-_nii_, Naruto-_kun_, temben mampir?" Hinata menghampiri tamu mereka sedang Gaara langsung membuka pintu depan.

"Tadi sih niatnya cuma mau ke kombini dan langsung pulang," kata Naruto yang memang rumahnya tak begitu jauh dari rumah Gaara dan Hinata, hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja, "tapi malah bertemu dengan Neji dan diseret ke sini." Lanjutnya sambil nyengir lebar.

Semua segera masuk ke rumah karena udara makin dingin. Hinata langsung membongkar belanjaaan mereka di dapur dan tak lupa menyajikan jajanan yang tadi dia beli di meja ruang tengah yang berfungsi juga sebagai ruang makan.

"Kalian belanja banyak sekali. Mau pesta?" tanya Neji melihat sepiring penuh takoyaki dan kroket.

"Tidak juga. Tadi mumpung ada Gaara, jadi bisa puas belanja." Hinata meletakkan empat piring kecil di meja itu, "aku buatkan teh dulu, ya? Atau Neji-nii mau kopi?"

"Teh saja tidak apa-apa."

Maka Hinata pun kembali ke dapur yang menjadi wilayah kekuasaannya.

"Seperti biasa, Hinata-_chan_ itu sigap sekali, ya." Naruto tanpa sungkan memindah dua butir takoyaki dan sabuah kroket ke piring kecilnya, "Kau beruntung, Gaara."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Gaara yang juga memindah beberapa takoyaki ke dalam piring kecil yang dia bawa. Lalu Hinata kembali dengan membawa seteko teh panas dan empat buah cangkir.

"Neji-_nii_ tumben mampir. Apa pekerjaan di kantor sudah selesai?" Hinata duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Ini hari sabtu, kantor hanya setengah hari." Neji melahap sebutir takoyaki utuh.

"_Siscom_-nya Neji belum sembuh juga, ya?" Naruto terkikik, "Cepat cari pacar sana, Neji. Kalau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, nanti yang cantik sudah habis semua." Gurauan Naruto membuatnya mendapat jjitakan sepenuh hati dari Neji.

Hinata senang melihat rumahnya ramai seperti itu, "Malam ini aku mau masak sukiyaki, kalian makan disini, ya? Boleh kan, Gaara?"

"Boleh saja. Aku tak bisa menghabiskan daging yang kau beli tadi."

"Waaaiiii! Sukiyaki buatan Hinata-_chan_!" seru Naruto heboh.

Maka Hinata pun mulai menyiapkan makan malam sambil mendengarkan obrolan para lelaki di ruang tengah. Sudah lama tak memasak untuk porsi besar, dia jadi bersemangat.

Malam itu suasana sedikit berbeda di rumah Gaara dan Hinata. Biasanya mereka hanya makan berdua ditemani suara televisi. Tapi dengan adanya Naruto malam ini, mereka tak khawatir akan kehabisan bahan obrolan. Pembicaraan tak tentu arah itu sampai merembet pada usulan Naruto supaya Gaara memelihara anjing saja, agar rumah tak sepi. Rupanya usulan itu menarik perhatian Hinata, karena dia memang suka sekali pada hewan. Dulu mereka masih mahasiswa dan sibuk dengan kerja sambilan untuk membiayai hidup, sampai tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal lain, namun setelah ini kehidupan mereka akan semakin mapan dan stabil karena mereka sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang layak, jadi bisa menambah satu anggota keluarga lagi.

Naruto dan Neji berpamitan setelah jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Gaara juga Hinata mengantar sampai ke depan pagar dan langsung masuk lagi karena salju turun perlahan. Keduanya pun berpamitan untuk tidur karena meski besok hari minggu, tak berarti mereka tidak ada kegiatan. Mereka masih harus mengurus ini dan itu, memastikan pesanan souvenir sudah mulai disiapkan, undangan, daftar tamu dan lain sebagainya.

Bukan hal yang mudah memang, itu untuk upacaranya saja. Membina rumah tangga pastinya juga berlipat kali lebih sulit, namun mereka yakin, selama mereka bersama, selama mereka saling percaya dan selama mereka saling mengerti, apapun yang akan menghadang di depan sana, akan bisa mereka lalui.

Berdua….

_oxoxoxo_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

**_THE END_**

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_oxoxoxo_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR BELOVED GODAIME KAZEKAGE, GAARA-SAMA!**

#dipendempasir

Baiklah~ ini hanya sebuah momen singkat yang dibuat dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya *eh*. Sengaja dibuat pendek tanpa konflik sebagai kado ulang tahun yang manis untuk Gaara XD Semoga masih bisa dinikmati XD

PS : Penjelasan istilah dalam fic, kali ada yang belum tahu ^^

_Boutonnière_: Hiasan bunga yang biasa disematkan pada tuxedo atau busana resmi pria lainnya.


End file.
